


This is normal, right?

by The_Potatoe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post Lars' Head, Post Off Color, Spoilers, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Potatoe/pseuds/The_Potatoe
Summary: Things are different now.





	This is normal, right?

Lars is pink now.

That was something he never though he'd think. Or.. be. Naturally, he had assumed he wouldn't one day just.. change colours, but a lot of things he had assumed had been thrown in his face lately. For example, the assumption that he would never leave the earth, which had been a safe thing for a normal human to assume.

In just a few days, he'd baked with Sadie and Steven, chickened out of going to a party with the cool kids, been kidnapped by a giant gem, taken to freaking space and stranded on an alien planet with his half-alien friend. Whose mum was a wanted alien war criminal.

All things considered, Lars wasn't sure how he had managed to avoid having a panic attack. Because honestly? The last few days have been anxiety-inducing at best. But apparently, this was his life now, and he would just have to deal. His skin was a cool shade at least. Maybe he would dye his hair, too.

Oh, wait. There was one more thing that had happened that was.. kinda significant.

A few hours ago, Lars died.

He didn't really remember it all, one minute he had the adrenaline rush of his life (hah) and was kicking robot butt, the next he was on the floor in Steven's arms feeling like he never had to sleep again. (People compared death to sleep all the time, but heck if Lars didn't feel refreshed.)

Joking about it was all he could do at this point. It wasn't a big deal, right? It's not like he was dead for that long, anyways.

Yeah, he would stick with that.

  
He even had a scar now, according to what Fluorite and Padparadscha had told him. The boy tried to avoid thinking about what the scar had looked like as an open wound.

He couldn't see very well out of that eye anymore. He'd never had trouble with seeing, never needed glasses or anything, so it was kinda distressing. At first he thought maybe something was stuck in it, clouding his vision. But after hours of rubbing at it and even using some of the water Steven gave him to try to clean it out, the vision on his right side remained stubbornly blurred.

He could probably worry about that later.

Honestly, he was a little proud of himself. While it didn't make up for him abandoning Sadie, it was definitely a start. A start of him acting despite his fears, a start for him to become a better person. A good person. It was also the absolute coolest thing he'd ever done. He still wasn't sure how he'd been able to run around like that and save everyone from those stupid robots, considering how unfit he was. Lars hadn't exactly kept up the exercise routine Steven made for him.

Looking around now, he was so glad he hadn't failed the off colours. He watched Padparadscha as she smiled and occasionally attempted to contribute to the conversation just a few beats too late. He watched the Rutile twins, leading the way through the tunnels of the.. 'Kindergarten'. He listened as Fluorite spoke slowly to herself and gently reassured Rhodonite, encouraging the anxious gem to continue forward. So glad.

They didn't have a plan yet. For now, they were cautiously travelling underground, carefully avoiding any signs of the shattering robonoids. Lads was on guard, tensed and ready to jump to protect his new friends.

This was all so new and scary. So much was different now. But this time, Lars would be ready for it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, I love my pink child and felt compelled to Drabble. I'm so proud of Lars, y'know? Maybe if I write enough I'll actually get good enough to do my faves justice :P
> 
> EDIT: Also, Lars kinda did have a panic attack, but imo he wouldn't recognise it as one.


End file.
